


Illustration of my own fanfiction "From Paris With Love" in which Jigen and Goemon fight for Dorian's love,

by LadyByron



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love, Lupin III
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyByron/pseuds/LadyByron
Relationships: Dorian Red Gloria/Ishikawa Goemon XIII
Kudos: 8





	Illustration of my own fanfiction "From Paris With Love" in which Jigen and Goemon fight for Dorian's love,




End file.
